Warriors Wiki/archive3
Main Page : 29 June 2008 - With news dry at the moment, I thought I'd take the time to let you know just what is going on with our main page. Wikia is upgrading the monaco skin, which is probably the one you're using now. So in order for the main page to keep looking pretty, we (meaning Kitsu) are revamping this page to cope with the upgrade. The main page will be fixed soon. ~Eu Warriors Fanfiction : 25 June 2008 - Do you have Warrior Cats fanfiction? Then you might know that it isn't allowed on the Warriors Wiki. Well, there is now a new Wiki where you can show off your works! Simply go to this wiki. The wiki was just founded today, so it's very rough, but if you'd like to help out, feel free! ~Eu Vicky–Finally : 23 June 2008 - Vicky finally got her air time on the Today show, after two letdowns. If you would like to watch the interview, simply go here to watch it. ~Eu Happy Second Birthday, Vicky Possibility : 21 June 2008 - Today is the WarriorsWiki's second birthday! On this day, two years ago, Oglog founded this Wiki, and was followed by many great users. And now, two years later, we have two bureaucrats, three rollbackers, one of which requesting to become a sysop, and five hundred seven articles. Happy second birthday, WWiki. Also, their is a possibility of Vicky actually appearing on the Today show this Monday, the 23. I know I have told you she's be on before, and she wasn't, but this time, according to Kate, she should be appearing. But, if you'd prefer to skip the four boring hours of the Today show, you can just wait for the interview to be posted on the Today show site. ~Eu No Vicky. Again. : 20 June 2008 - Yet again, the Today show has failed us. This makes eight hours that Warriors fans have had to sit through, hoping to see Vicky. As with last time, the reason for not showing Vicky is unknown. For the disappointed Warriors fans out there, I feel your pain. ~Eu Tigerstar and Sasha Number 2 Title Confirmed : 15 June 2008 - The second book in the Tigerstar and Sasha trilogy has been confirmed by Amazon.com. The next book will be titled Tigerstar and Sasha #2: Escape from the Forest. T&S #2 will be released on December 23, 2008, most likely along with the fifth Power of Three book, Long Shadows. This will make six Warriors books confirmed so far for 2008, the most books in one year ever for Warriors. ~Eu Vicky to Appear on the Today Show–Really! : 14 June 2008 - According to Kate's OAQs, Vicky didn't appear on the Today Show due to Al Roker having to go somewhere unknown at the time. The show will be airing on June 20th 2008. For all of you who had to sit through the four hour show, I'm sorry. You'll have to do it again. ~Eu No Vicky? : 13 June 2008 - For some unknown reason, Victoria Holmes did not appear on the today show, as was planned. As soon as more info is known, we will update the news, but as of now, I'm waiting for NBC to email me back with a reason. ~Eu Vicky - Appears on The Today Show : 11 June 2008 This Friday, June 13th, Vicky, the marvelous editor of Warriors, will be making a special guest appearance on The Today Show, to introduce the first book of a different Erin Hunter series, Seekers:The Quest Begins. She will be doing an interview with Al Roker, as part of his children's book club. Be sure to tune in! ~Eu Ultimate Leader Election :September 27, 2008 - The "Ultimate Leader Election" is now on the Official Site. Readers go to the site, and vote for whom they think deserves to win the contest, and the winning leader will have a short story written about him or her by the Erins. Thanks to Bramble for the news tip :) ~Eulalia Reading Warriors Final Code, 5th Chat Transcript : September 2, 2008 - The final Reading Warriors code has been announced, and it is loyalty. Upon entering this code, you will be redirected to a rewards page, where you can view a new story, concerning Jaypaw's blindness. Though at first it seems to be written from Vicky's point of view, it soon changes to be Kate's. Special thanks to Swifty for pointing this out to me ;) Also, the fifth Erin Hunter Chat's Transcript, the one including Tui, has been released, and can found here. Enjoy :) ~Eulalia New Authortracker, September 1st : 27 August 2008 - A new authortracker email was sent out the other day, giving out a few tidbits of news. First of which is the official confirmation of the fourth series' name, The Fourth Apprentice. Another bit says to keep an eye on The Reading Warriors Website on September first, and you "will get the chance to have your next reward: a unique glimpse into the Warriors world which has never been published before!" And the last bit of information that isn't advertising the websites of Warriors or Seekers mentions that the Official Site will soon be hosting the "Ultimate Clan Leader" poll, where people vote for whom they think deserves to be the "Ultimate Clan Leader". ~Eulalia Vicky Fall Tour Dates and Locations : 21 August 2008 - The official site has been updated with Vicky's Fall 2008 tour schedule. This year, to celebrate the releases of both Eclipse and Into the Woods, she's be going to twelve different locations to sign books and answer questions. ~Eulalia Erin Hunter 5th Chat - Warning! Spoilers! : 17 August 2008 - An Unofficial transcript of the fifth Erin Hunter Chat was released on Warriors Wish. Until the official transcript has been added to Wands and Worlds, the credibility of this is unknown, but if it is true, the title of the fourth and last series will be "The Fourth Apprentice", and will continue from the P3 Kits POV. According to the post, the cat on the cover of Long Shadows is Sol, the mysterious cat that appears in said book. There are many others, and I don't want this news update to be too long, so be sure to visit and see them all. ~Eulalia Eclipse Browse Inside, WWiki IRC : 16 August 2008 - HarperCollins has released the Browse Inside for Eclipse. The browse inside features a search box, which easily allows anyone to find out Hollypaw' and Lionpaw's warrior names. When you see Lionpaw's warrior name, ask yourself: "What has the world come to?". The entire prologue can be found here. Be warned, as it does contain spoilers. Also, the WarriorsWiki is proud to announce the creation of it's official IRC (Internet Relay Chat). To get there, either go here, or go here, and find #wikia-warriorcats in the dropdown menu. We hope to see you there! ~Eulalia The Fourth Apprentice and Shattered Peace Browse Insides! :November 25 2009 - The Browse Insides for Shattered Peace and The Fourth Apprentice are up on the HarperCollins Canadian website. Links: tFA and SP. ––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 10:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Forum Move :August 29, 2009 - Unfortunately, there has been too much editing on the forums lately instead of contributive edits to our main namespace. This also clogs the recent changes and distracts users who are editing contributively. Eu and I have decided to move the forums off-wiki, to provide less distraction. There will be areas for chatting, book and char discussions, and other fun elements to do with warriors. Link:here. We hope you enjoy the forums! --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 04:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Bramble Becomes Sysop & Leader of Project Charart :August 26, 2009 - User:Bramble, leader of Project:Charart, has been successfully voted into the position of the Wiki's newest sysop. Congrats, Bramble!––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 16:37, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Bluestar's Prophecy Browse Inside and Warriors Message Board!!! :July 20, 2009-The Browse Inside for Bluestar's Prophecy is now up on the Harper Collins Canadian Website. Here is the link BP. Remember to beware of spoilers if you search for the right things because you may never know what you just might find ;) In other news, the Erin's recently revealed in Author Tracker that there is now a message board free to use on the Warriors Website. There you may chat with other fans of the Warriors and Seekers series. The link is here!--♪Shimmer♫ 21:49, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Our Third Birthday! :June 25, 2009 - Four days ago, WWiki turned 3''' years old. Look how far we've come in just 3 years: over 900 articles, tons of awesome users, active forums, a great character art project, and more! We at the WWiki would love to thank each and every one of you who has helped the wiki become what it is today, no matter how large or small your edit(s) were. May StarClan light your path, ––[[User:Eulalia459678|Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459''']] 05:08, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Warriors Wiki